


wishful promises

by BraveheartZX



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveheartZX/pseuds/BraveheartZX
Summary: Zack and Aerith have one last snall conversation before he leaves for his mission outside of Midgar.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	wishful promises

"Hey, Zack?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Does SOLDIER give you days off for Christmas?"

Zack had to really think about that. For the most part, days blended together. He didn't even realize that it  _ was _ that time of year. 

"Huh… Now that you mention it… I don't think I even  **get** days off." Zack tried his best to put on an innocent smile, but he was met with a frown.

"That's kind of sad… Just working, day in and day out? Even on the holidays?" Aerith looked down and held her hands close to her chest. Her bright green eyes contrasted her downed look.

Zack reached an arm out to Aerith's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. As long as everyone else is safe for the holidays, that's what really matters."

Aerith lightened up, giggling. "Oh, Zack. When you come back from that job outside of Midgar, let's go do something together for Christmas! Even if it's after."

"Is this a 24th wish to add to the list of 23?" Zack chuckled and beamed at her brightly, only smiling more when Aerith blushed slightly and nodded, smiling back.

"I guess it is."

"When I come back, we'll have a blast! Just you wait, Aerith!" 

"I'm holding you to that." She laughed and rubbed his arm, staring into his eyes. She wanted to keep staring at them. Why did he have to go so soon?

"I bet you will. We still have to go topside for your flowers, and everything else you wanna do! You're holding me to things I don't even know about yet."

After the two shared a laugh, their foreheads touched as they gazed into each other's eyes. 

"You know, your eyes have a nice christmas green to them. I bet a nice red jacket would go really well with them." 

"You think? It'd go well with the bow and the pink dress I'm gonna get for when you come back… It's settled then! I'll save up for both of those things while you're away!" 

Zack chuckled. "I look forward to it." Then, Zack got the call that they had to leave. "...Understood. I'm on my way." 

"Aw… I was hoping for a few more minutes…" Aerith looked down, but then back up. "But it's okay. We're gonna have fun soon!" She smiled brightly, hoping soon would come already, and he hadn't even left yet.

"Yeah we will!" He got up, and started to walk away. "Make sure to write that list down! We're starting the second I get back!"

Aerith nodded, so innocently not knowing what was to come. 

Over the course of the next few years, she sent 89 letters to Zack. And every year, there was a Christmas letter. It was essentially the same letter every year. But the most recent year had something added.

_ 'Merry Christmas, Zack! I'm still waiting for you very patiently. I hope to see you soon!  _

_ P.S. I bought the red jacket… and you were right! It goes perfectly with the dress too! I can't wait for you to see it! _

_ -Love, Aerith _

But deep down she knew that… 

Zack wasn't coming back anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas everyone! im very happy i was able to shoot this fic out in time. i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
